


Создать новый профиль

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Bad Advice, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Плохие советы, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, комедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Сайты знакомств — та ещё морока, и попытки помощи от различных исторических фигур только всё усугубляют.
Kudos: 1





	Создать новый профиль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Create New Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952369) by [OldChum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldChum/pseuds/OldChum). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

— Тебе следует написать, что ты молодая женщина с независимым доходом, ищешь холостяка приятной наружности, с прибыльной должностью, без студенческого долга, бывших жён и внебрачных детей, — заявил акварельный портрет Джейн Остин.  
Тилли достала его из архивов, вместе с угольным наброском, изображающим сестёр Бронте, чтобы они вместе помогли ей составить профиль для сайта знакомств. Прошёл почти месяц с тех пор, как музей стал оживать по ночам, три недели с тех пор, как она рассталась со своим парнем, не ценившим её причёску, и два дня с тех пор, как она решила вернуться в игру. Как всегда говорила её бабушка: «нельзя всю жизнь сидеть и ждать, пока этот неандерталец научится пользоваться телефоном, Тилли. Выйди сама и покажи, чего стоишь».  
— Не забудь добавить, какая ты таинственная! Таинственность ужасно эротична! — вставила Шарлотта Бронте.  
— Если будут вопросы о фигуре, напиши «zaftig» — это немецкое слово. Будешь выглядеть иностранкой, — добавила Эмили.  
— Ладно, сейчас, — Тилли защёлкала по окошкам.  
— Сделай фотографию себя в тумане, но не смотри в камеру, смотри за неё! — с восторгом кивнула Шарлотта.  
— Не пиши, что работаешь по ночам, а то тебя сочтут падшей женщиной с сомнительной репутацией, — продолжала Джейн Остин, так, будто сёстры ничего и не говорили. — Укажи лучше, что занимаешь необременительной работой в Британском музее и неплохо разбираешься в истории.  
Тилли наморщила нос и покачала головой.  
— Когда сразу показываешь, что умная, это отпугивает парней.  
— Придётся им с этим смириться, — фыркнула Энн Бронте. — Мы живём в эпоху женщин.  
— Никогда не принижай себя ради ухажёров, или твоя нечестность заведёт тебя в ужасную ситуацию. Лучше сразу демонстрировать свои достоинства, хотя бы ради того, чтобы уличить слабости возможного мужа.  
— Ещё раз говорю, Джейн Остин, мне не нужен муж. Я просто ищу парня.  
— Но она права, — кивнула Эмили Бронте, — тебе следует быть честной.  
— И таинственной, и сексуальной.  
— Не забудь указать, что не рассматриваешь мужчин, падких к алкоголю, — сказала Энн. — Поверь мне, это скверная партия.  
— И принимай ухажёров только своего возраста! — указала Эмили.  
— Или старше! — добавила Шарлотта.  
— Нет! — разом твёрдо заявили все три её коллеги.  
— Одинокие мужчины старшего возраста обычно интриганы или вовлечены в тайные отношения с богатыми женщинами. Такой мужчина остаётся одиноким не без причин, и обычно причины неприглядны. Разве что он служил в армии или духовенстве, — объяснила Джейн Остин.  
— Да. Тогда он, небось, голубой, — согласилась Тилли.  
Писательницы ещё немного поспорили, высказывая различные советы, пока Тилли пыталась увязать всё предложенное воедино.  
— Я поняла! Надень белую ночную рубашку, распусти волосы, выключи почти весь свет в Средневековом зале и сделай фотографию там!  
— Не забудь написать, что ты единственный ребёнок. Никого не прельщает перспектива кормить чужих братьев и сестёр.  
— Да, но я не единственный ребёнок.  
— О. Ну, напиши всё равно.  
— Ты только что сказала мне быть честной!  
— Честной о себе, а не о твоей семье. Никто не говорит правду о семье.  
— Намекни, что твой последний парень был оборотнем, и ты пытаешься найти кого-нибудь более нормального, но такого же мрачного!  
— Не пиши так, это глупо!  
— Сама ты глупая!  
— Никаких игроков! Вот это укажи!  
Поднятый ими гвалт достиг пика как раз когда Ланселот проходил мимо стола. Он остановился, взглянул на них и стал ждать. Прошла почти минута, прежде чем они его заметили, и тогда повисла мёртвая тишина.  
— Добро пожаловать на справочный пункт! — самым невинным и жизнерадостным голосом сказала Тилли. — Всё в порядке?  
— Что вы делаете? — спросил он, приподнимая бровь.  
— Да ничего, — Тилли сглотнула, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Не твоё дело! — крикнула Эмили.  
— Убирайся, разлучник! — вторила ей Джейн Остин.  
Ещё больше заинтересовавшись, Ланселот потянулся к монитору, чтобы повернуть его к себе. Тилли отчаянно вцепилась в монитор. Картины взволнованно заголосили:  
— Бу! Убирайся вон!  
— Это не ваше дело, сэр Ланселот!  
— Иди скрижали воруй!  
— Степлером его по шее, Тилли!  
Увы, обычный человек не мог тягаться с силой магически оживлённого тела Ланселота, и ему удалось повернуть экран к себе и рассмотреть, одной рукой удерживая Тилли.  
— Что это? Какое-то объявление... про вас?  
— К твоему сведению, — гордо заявила Джейн Остин, — это описание достоинств Тилли, что будет разослано пригодным к женитьбе холостякам.  
У Тилли отвисла челюсть.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты ему это сказала. Да ещё и такими словами. Спасибо, Джейн Остин, теперь я хочу умереть.  
— А! — довольно отозвался Ланселот. — У нас было что-то подобное. Знатные девушки отправляли свои портреты в дальние страны, чтобы заинтересовать собой возможных мужей. Тут нечего стыдиться, Тилли. Вы предпринимаете разумные меры, чтобы не остаться старой девой. Я понимаю.  
Воцарилась напряжённая пауза, которая быстро сменилась громким возмущением портретов:  
— Степлером его!  
— Это не... ты просто... ничего ты не понимаешь!  
— Сам ты старая дева!  
— Уж кто бы говорил, совратитель чужих жён!  
Ланселот сделал глубокий, уверенный вдох, явно пытаясь не обращать внимания на последнюю фразу.  
— Я лишь предлагаю свою помощь, — он скупо улыбнулся. — Если идёте на рыбалку, отчего бы не спросить лосося, какая приманка ему по нраву?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он подвинул себе одно из кресел на колёсиках и устроился в нём.  
— Знаешь, что? Думаю, мы на сегодня закончили, — сказала Тилли. — Может, завтра.  
— Нет, нет! Пожалуйста! — улыбнулся шире Ланселот. — Мне совсем не в тягость. Я хочу помочь.  
— Ладно, — вздохнула Тилли, а Бронте и Джейн Остин принялись ворчать, что Ланселот сейчас всё испортит.  
Она развернула монитор обратно к себе.  
— Есть графа, которую мы, наверное, можем заполнить... — она покосилась на Ланселота, — все вместе. Про моё идеальное свидание.  
— Прогулка в полночь по вересковой пустоши, — предложила Эмили.  
— Нет! Прогулка в пригороде в солнечный день, а затем пойти к нему домой на приватный концерт для клавесина! — взволнованно заявила Джейн Остин.  
— Прогулка по саду и затем мороженое! — выкрикнула Энн.  
Ланселот же разразился смехом.  
— Это всё никуда не годится! Нет, нет, нет. Вот что пишите. Вам нравится готовить обильный обед для мужчины, пока он охотится, и потом смотреть, как он его съедает. Затем молча выслушивать, как прошёл его день, при этом борясь с охватившим вас вожделением. И подчеркните, что последняя часть очень трудная.  
Тилли устало вздохнула, прикрыла глаза и покачала головой.  
— Совершенно ужасно, — сказала Джейн Остин.  
— Это не свидание, это наказание какое-то, — заявила Энн.  
Так продолжалось некоторое время, с аргументами ото всех сторон, и Тилли всё же смогла кое-как заполнить профиль, прислушиваясь к советам — даже от Ланселота, когда они не были совсем уж ужасными. Но устроенный ими шум вскоре привлёк внимание Акменра, который всё ещё привыкал к своему новому дому.  
— Что происходит? — поинтересовался он, и в ответ получил жутковатый стон, с которым Тилли уронила голову на стол.  
— Тилли пытается написать объявление, чтобы найти мужа, но у неё не выходит, — пояснил Ланселот.  
— Потому что ты всё портишь! — выкрикнула Джейн Остин, явно на пределе терпения.  
Тилли, сделав глубокий вдох, подняла глаза на нового гостя.  
— Я заполняю профиль для сайта знакомств.  
— О! Я помогал с этим Ларри! — просиял Акменра. — Обычно с ними всё складывалось неплохо... за исключением той девушки, что колола его вилкой в руку каждый раз, когда он отпускал шутку. Не возражаешь, если я взгляну?  
— Как хочешь, — Тилли развернула экран к нему.  
Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — селфи показывающей знак победы Тилли на фоне горящего здания. Он почти мог понять, почему она выбрала его — её причёска выглядел особенно удачно. Затем он перевёл взгляд на сам профиль.

> _**Гламаддона30 (Тилли)**  
>  **Ищу:** джентльмена с хорошо оплачиваемой должностью, отличной фигурой, никаких алкоголиков, игроков, одиноких отцов и женатых. Любовь к женщинам-писателям обязательна.  
>  **Местоположение:** Лондон  
>  **Статус:** Уже свободна  
>  **Фигура:** Zaftig и суперсекси  
>  **Рост:** 162  
>  **Глаза:** Синие, как озёра Камелота на закате  
>  **Волосы:** Золотистые  
>  **Как я представляю себе идеальное свидание:** Прогулка по лугам и пляжам и наполненными призраками пустырям, затем поесть мороженого в саду, пытаясь справиться с вожделением. Последнее оч непросто.  
>  **Обо мне:** Я весёлая пышногрудая девица, занимаюсь таинственными делами в Британском музее. Этот музей — моя жизнь, так что если не любите историю, лучше сразу разворачивайте оглобли. Я могу составлять букеты, заказывать еду из кучи ресторанов, помню наизусть сюжеты кучи телесериалов и играю на клавесине. Я единственный ребёнок, мои родители мертвы, мои тайные хобби забирают кучу времени, так что я ищу что-нибудь ненапряжное. У меня был кот, но он ушёл жить к соседям, которые подкармливали бездомных котов, и их еда была вкуснее, чем моя. Открыта для сообщений от мрачных одиночек. _  
> 

Акменра посмотрел на Тилли, затем снова на профиль. Он приоткрыл было рот, но так ничего и не сказал.  
Наконец Тилли спросила:  
— Всё так плохо?  
— Смотря для чего. Ты хочешь найти психопата, который выслеживает женщин на сайтах знакомств, чтобы убить их?  
Тилли помотала головой.  
— Нет, не особо.  
— Тогда нужно всё поменять, — он развернул монитор обратно и ободряюще улыбнулся ей. — Попробуй написать, что любишь приключения и ищешь компаньона?  
Предложение было встречено новой волной криков:  
— Глупости! Все любят приключения, это как написать, что ты любишь дышать!  
— Не говори незнакомцам, что тебе нужны компаньоны! Подумай о своей репутации!  
— Верни тот фрагмент про оборотня!  
— Не забудь перечислить любимые оперы!  
— Поменяй фотографию на ту, где ты мечтательно смотришь в окно поезда!  
— Намекни на богатое наследство!  
— Не забудьте написать, что не нужны мужчины, не умеющие охотиться на диких зверей. Не хватало ещё, чтобы какой-нибудь разодетый неженка заявился сюда и стал ужином для Шенлу!  
— Не говори про работу в волшебном музее, Тилли.  
— Или говори! И побольше!  
Тилли удалила всё в профиле, выключила монитор и легла головой на стол, пока остальные продолжали кричать друг на друга.  
Некоторыми вещами всё-таки явно стоило заниматься днём.


End file.
